


Simple Animal

by PunishedPyotr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Liquid goes feral, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, also has a vagina, blatantly horny Mantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Mantis is insufferable.
Relationships: Liquid Snake/Psycho Mantis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Simple Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hingabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingabee/gifts).



> I was forced to write this at gunpoint, free me

The breakroom couch was a decidedly good place to nap, Liquid thought, until he didn’t hear Mantis come in but did hear the _click_ of the door lock behind him.

“Mm?” He raised his head to Mantis already sitting behind him.

“There are better places to sleep, you know, boss,” Mantis said, putting his hand on Liquid’s leg.

Liquid yawned. “What’s up?”

“Nothing in particular. We haven’t spend much time together by ourselves lately — that is all.”

“Mmm.” Liquid glanced at the clock and jumped up. “Shit! I overslept! Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?!”

“What?” Mantis seemed annoyed.

“I had work I needed to finish, now I won’t be able to complete it by the end of the day!”

“Then finish it tomorrow.”

“But it needs done _today_.”

Mantis curled his fingers, pushing Liquid back onto the couch next to him with a none-too-gentle psychic shove. “As if everyone isn’t used to late work from you.”

Liquid flushed. “I’m not proud of that. I’m trying to—“

“Very admirable, boss. Focusing on your shortcomings only stresses you out further, though, and you are already too stressed as it is.”

“I’m fine,” Liquid said stubbornly.

“Sit here with me for a while,” Mantis invited.

Liquid glanced at the door. “What do you want?”

“What?”

“You obviously want _something_ from me, what do you want?”

“Nothing,” Mantis said, his hand on Liquid’s leg again. “I just want you to relax.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You are much more pleasant to be around when you do.” He stroked his thumb across Liquid’s thigh.

It almost seemed like an innocent gesture. Liquid’s flush deepened. No way Mantis was— Liquid was so ashamed of the thoughts flooding his head… the desires…

Wait.

He jerked away. “Mantis, you’re—“

Mantis _tsk_ ed, caught. “Don’t blame _me_ for what you drive me to do.”

“I didn’t ask you to do anything!”

“Not with words, no.” Mantis swung his leg over him and straddled his lap. “But every other part of you is screaming for it.”

Liquid gulped. “I have work to do.”

“Leave it until later.”

Liquid’s shirt came off easily. It always did. He realized that Mantis had this planned before he even walked in the room, why else would he have locked the door behind him? For all his posturing, Mantis _wanted_ him and the very thought was driving Liquid slightly crazy.

“Shush.” Mantis brushed his finger over Liquid’s lower lip. Liquid hated how sensitive he felt. “You are thinking too much - and too loud.”

“I don’t want to have to continue work on this tomorrow—“ Liquid whined loudly.

Mantis grabbed his hand. “I said hush. You complain too much.” He dragged his hand over his stomach, under his shirt; Liquid couldn’t help but curl his fingers against scars and smooth skin.

“But—-“

“I said _enough_ , boss.” He pushed Liquid’s hand down the hem of his pants, staring intently at his face, clearly gauging his reaction.

Mantis was _soaked_. Liquid probably would have been able to feel him on his leg if he’d just been in his underwear.

He let out a pathetic growl. “I knew it.”

“Shut up.”

Mantis peeled off his pants. His movements were quick and almost frantic. Liquid felt rather frantic himself. He didn’t want to lose control of himself, if only out of spite for being dragged away from the work he’d planned to finish so he could be free tomorrow — but god, it was difficult.

“Just give in, boss,” Mantis encouraged as Liquid grabbed at his thighs. “Do not fight it. Just let yourself go…”

“Nn…”

Liquid, gripping Mantis’ ass, yanked him up to an almost standing position, facing him, so he could tongue at Mantis’ bright red tuft of hair.

“Ahh— yes, boss, good boy,” Mantis said, bracing his arms on the back of the couch.

 _Greedy,_ Liquid thought, _selfish_.

Mantis pushed down on his shoulders. “No.”

 _Yes_.

Impatient, Liquid flipped them over, pinning Mantis to the couch beneath him. He was rapidly losing his veneer of domestication, the _smell_ of Mantis rendering him a feral animal in heat. He tore Mantis’ mask off inelegantly. Mantis turned his head to the side, face an uneven, blotchy blush; Liquid grabbed his jaw with both hands and fiercely kissed him.

“That’s good,” Mantis gasped, fumbling at the fly of Liquid’s pants. “That’s right, boss. No more of that silly _thinking_.”

Liquid groaned at air hitting his dick. He scrabbled against Mantis, gripping hard enough to leave bruises.

“Mantis—“ he gasped.

“What’s the matter?” Mantis said, bucking his hips up against him once. Liquid squirmed.

“I want-—“

“I know what you want, boss. Come take it.”

It was too quick, too dirty - Liquid felt overwhelmed and surrendered to his body’s demands, shoving his way into Mantis with a wild hiss. Mantis groaned.

“Fuck, boss, you’re so big…”

Mantis was hot and tight and wet and Liquid couldn’t stand to give him even a moment to get his bearings before he start rutting into him. Mantis yelped, accidentally kneeing Liquid in the ribs. Liquid panted against his chest, breathing in the scent of leather, mind foggy.

“God, yes! Boss!!”

“M-Mantis—“

“That’s right,” Mantis gasped, squeezing his legs around Liquid’s waist as tight as he could. “Fuck your little brains out, boss. Ahh, you won’t hurt me, I can take it — I can take your big, stupid cock, my god…”

Liquid huffed, shaking his head, leaning into him. Hearing Mantis talk like this was making it all the worse. Every word tugged at his animal instincts and he _loved_ it.

“Mine,” Liquid sputtered out, snapping against Mantis’ shoulder.

“Yes, boss. Yours.”

It seemed like only a pathetically short time had passed until Liquid spilled into Mantis, growling and whining, completely out of control and unable to hold back. Mantis groaned, arching his back, pressing himself as close as he could to Liquid.

“Good boy,” he said, brushing Liquid’s hair with his fingers and kissing him repeatedly. “Now isn’t that better?”

“Mm.”

He almost didn’t want to pull out but Mantis coaxed him into sitting back, letting Mantis sit back up. Between the spurt of violent activity, rampaging hormones, and sheer post-orgasmic relief, Liquid could feel sleepiness closing in on him. Mantis patted his cheek.

“You popped off quickly, though,” he said coyly.

“…sorry…”

“No, it’s alright, boss. I know how you get, ah, overstimulated. But I do want you to make it up for me…”

Liquid nodded dumbly. Mantis moved his leg to the side, giving him a good look at his pussy - flushed and swollen from the rough pounding, Liquid’s semen drooling out from the still-gaping hole.

“Go ahead now, boss,” he said, giving Liquid’s hair a friendly little tug.

Obediently Liquid ducked down and got to work, cleaning up his mess with his tongue. It was salty and unpleasant but under it he could taste _Mantis_ and if he weren’t spent already that probably would have driven him into another frenzy.

“Ah, you’re so disgusting,” Mantis murmured, pressing Liquid’s head more into his crotch as Liquid worked his tongue against his clit. “You animal.”

“Mmm.”

“Gah—“

It sure didn’t take long for Mantis to pop off either. Liquid finally came up for air, head spinning.

“You got what you wanted, then?” he mumbled tiredly, laying his head on Mantis’ leg.

“For you to relax? Of course I did.”

“That wasn’t what I meant.”

Mantis pet his hair. “Go to sleep, boss.”

Liquid huffed, closing his eyes. Protesting took too much energy - too much thinking. He was just annoyed that Mantis _won_.


End file.
